


Klutz | Peter Parker x OC |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, For Jay, Ice Cream, Klutz, Unicorns, Walmart, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: "I WAS A KLUTZ AND NOW WE HAVE A UNICORN!"





	

Brown eyes scoured the large, open room full of people who just rolled out of bed who had nothing else to do, and ones who ventured into the supermarket in hopes of getting their shit and getting out, but were handicapped by the toddlers they brought alone with them and forced to spend hours in the store.  
  
"Nothing like Tuesday shopping." Peter murmured, gently placing a brand new tub of ice cream in his basket next to the sprinkles and other sundae sundries.  
  
It was clear that his lady love was going to have a bad day (hard not to when your lil precious kitty is sick) so he bowed out to the store for a moment. He couldn't stand the tears that welled up into her eyes.  
  
Plus, he sorta forgot to replace the ice cream last night (and left the empty carton in the freezer...) so he was partially to blame for the depression. #Whoops?  
  
The young man triple-checked every item he'd picked up and tossed into his basket for this mission, making sure he spared no expense for his woman. She deserved happiness, and happiness she'd get.  
  
And, as the man apparently couldn't multitask, he bumped into a stand full of stuffed animal on clearance, falling onto the floor and being surrounded by a punch of sewn on smiley faces and beady eyes.  
  
And because of how creepy it was, Peter felt he should NOT be blamed for the scream that tore out of his throat as he scrambled to his feet.  
  
"Mommy, is that man on drugs?" The nearest toddler asked, and Peter was tempted to ask the mother (who was giving him a very rude stink eye) why the hell her son knew what the hell a drug was, but then remembered he'd relocated to Miami three years ago and all was right. (Or very, very wrong, depending on where on the globe you lived.)  
  
As they walked on, Peter knelt down and quickly tossed the knockoff Pikachus and the teddy bears with one eye back into the bin they fell from. Though the last animal certainly caught his eye.  
  
It was a perfectly intact, two-eyed, normal looking unicorn with green fur and a purple mane of hair, with a matching ribbon around its neck. It was perfect. The legs were even jiggly, this was gonna be great! Snuggle with this, eat some ice cream under some blankets, bada bing, bada boom, happiness!  
  
The man quickly rushed himself to the self-checkout (#Mistake) and spent the next fifteen minutes arguing with a computer before he could actually get to his damn car and just go.  
  
"Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break..." Peter sang under his breath, the new unicorn sitting alongside him up front, all buckled in and lookin' cute. Apparently they were #Twinsies today.  
  
And as Jay was simply lying on her side (with her 'ands between her t'ighs...) and watching some superhero flick, she knew she was in for something when she heard the front door bust open and a shout of:  
  
"I WAS A KLUTZ AND NOW WE HAVE A UNICORN!"

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sucks, but I'm tired and desperate to write something. Night.


End file.
